a night of consequence
by lezley'swritterduh
Summary: sorry it got deleted by accident. what will drunken blaise, harry and draco get up to at ron and hermiones wedding. i think we all know it has somthing to do with sex ; m-preg male-male


His lover's hair was as pure as fresh snow, unspoiled by the pattern of the bottom of a shoe. As soft fingers gently stroked the taller man's hair the first thing the smaller man noticed was how soft it was. Harry's mind slipped into a vision of himself, lying in the field not to far from Privet drive, with eyes closed.

He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and the soft tickle of the long, lush grass. He could hear the violent raw of traffic in the distance and children playfully laughing in the play ground opposite him. Harry opened his eyes and the image faded as he returned to see Draco softly asleep next to him.

Gently placing a kiss on Draco's forehead Harry rapped an arm around him and Draco awoke. Only to hold Harry closer and then the two men soundly went back to sleep, only to awake when morning rose. ..H..D..

Draco woke up to see Harry led beside him. "Maybe I had a sleep over or something?" Or something was right! As Draco sat up he realized that he was completely naked. Draco gently lifted the covers from Harry and he was naked to! "Ok." Draco whispered "Just how drunk did we get last night?" Draco got dressed and moved down into the living room.

"Harry must have known, I don't remember anything! The only thing I remember was when I was telling Harry to take it steady with that fire whisky he had at Ron's wedding."

Draco look up as he watched Harry slowly walking down the stairs with his head cradled in his hand. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Harry stopped to scowl at Draco. "You think this is funny, do you? Why did I wake up this morning in your bed, naked! Ow! For heavens sake this bloody hang over!" Draco shrugged his shoulders "I was going to ask you the same thing actually."

"Did we, you know, do it? Because if we did Draco I specifically remember telling you no sex until next year!" Draco stood up and folded his arms "Unfortunately yes we did do it but all I remember was being bottom and you were top so were both guilty in this!" Draco's head began to pound. The pain killers were wearing off. "Shhh! Don't shout Draco I have a bloody head ache."

"You shouted at me! Incase you haven't noticed, I have one to Harry, And put some clothes on!" Harry was now stood in the kitchen lurking in the cupboards for pain killers. Draco secretly liked what he saw in front of him but still felt his blood run to his face.

Later when Harry had got dressed Draco and Harry had had an argument again and Harry broke up with Draco. Draco was left in the uncomfortable silence, teering from what had happened.

..H..D..

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in Harry's living room when the door bell rang. Harry was about to get up and get the door when Hermione beat him to it. "Harry! Your not going to believe this! Come on in he's in the living room. I trust you know where that is."  
"Yes I do."

Harry recognized the smooth sound and looked through the door at Draco Malfoy, Stood there with arms folded and scowl on his face. That wasn't Harry's biggest concern though, Draco's folded arms were resting on a large circle that seemed to be in his shirt. Harry stood up and helped the struggling Draco to the leather couch and sat next to him. Ron instantly walked out of the room to join his wife.

"I need to talk to you about ..., well, what you're staring at actually. Do you recognize this potion Harry." Draco had pulled out a small vile which was labeled Fertilisis potion. "Yes Blaze told me to put it in your cup, said it was a funny prank but there was no label on the vile he gave me." "This potion allows a man to become pregnant. I drank this 'funny little prank' we had sex, and now look at me. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME HARRY!"

Harry sat there for a while watching as Draco began to teer. "You look really healthy though ..."  
"Yes Harry I did look after myself I'm not stupid." Harry put his arm around him and placed his hand on Draco's swollen stomach.

"Why didn't you just give it up while you had the chance?" Shortly after asking that, something rolled under his hand and Harry pulled back. "What the bloody hell was that!?" Draco laughed and placed Harry's hand back onto his stomach and watched as Harry gasped every time the baby kicked. "That's why. I want it to live." Draco cringed and rapped his arms around his waist.

"What's the matter?" Draco kept his eyes closed until the pain started to stop. "Hurts." "What hurts? Is it the baby?" Draco shrug and explained that it started hurting an hour ago and that it was every ten, fifteen minuets. Harry on the other hand was rushing for the phone.

"Hello this is Mr. Potter, Yes Harry Potter. I need an ambulance my boyfriends in labor. Yes I did say boyfriend. No it's not a prank. I am! No wait don't! Grrr they didn't believe me." Draco was looking confused as Harry began to pace the room. " I'm sorry Harry, perhaps I heard you wrong but, did you say I am in labor!"

"Yes I did that pain you keep experiencing is the contractions. Why didn't you tell any one!" "I live by myself Harry who was I going to tell, the fish?" Ron and Hermione heard shouting and ran into the room, only to see Harry pacing and Draco bent over in excruciating pain. "What's going on?"

"Ron I'm going to need your help Dray's in labor."  
"Who's Dray?" "Draco you sap, help me."

Ron ran over to Draco and helped Harry carry him into the back of the car. On the way to St Mungo's hospital Harry was sat with Draco holding his hand, his own was becoming rather purple. Draco's eye's widened as he looked at his lap then back at Harry. " Is it supposed to be hard?"  
"What birth? Oh yeah ..."  
"No! Harry look." Draco pulled down his trousers and boxers. Harry looked up at Draco and replied "I don't know."

Harry held Draco in his arms as he made his way into the hospital. The person that Harry had called looked up and gasped. "Oh my goodness, you weren't joking I'm so sorry Mr. Potter. It's just that male pregnancy's are very rare" "Just make sure he's going to be OK or you will be responsible for their death's."

A nurse ran towards them and helped Harry put Draco into a wheel chair. As Harry followed the nurse and Draco up the corridor he was told to wait outside. "No I want to come in." "Mr. Potter please, male child birth is a delicate procedure, we need you to wait out here."

Harry was about to shout at her when he heard Draco in the room. "Harry just bloody wait outside for Christ sake I'm having a baby not dying!"

..H..D..

Harry was finally aloud to see him. When he entered the ward he saw Draco fast asleep. He gently sat down onto the bed next to Draco and watched as he saw his chest moving peacefully. "He wont wake Potter. We hope for your sake he will though, they usually do after the first week."  
Harry held Draco's hand. He wanted nothing more than to see him awake and well but as the nurse said, he would have to wait.

"Would you like to see her?" Harry looked up at the nurse and frowned. "Her?" "Your daughter Mr. Potter." Harry smiled and green eyes glistened as he nodded his head. They walked into the nursery with all the new born, and Harry (just like any other parent) was trying to guess which one was his.

Then the nurse picked up a tiny baby wrapped in a pink cotton blanket. She was no bigger than a water Mellon or so it seemed. She had Harry's black hair but Draco's face, skin tone and blue eyes. "Cradle your arms like this." Harry copied her as she placed the small infant into his arms. Harry felt a teer come to his eye as his daughter started to kick her legs and suckle her thumb.

Ron and Hermione came running towards him. "How do I look?" Ron and Hermione looked at him with his daughter. "Like every paren', scared out of your mind."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the ward. Harry was explaining to them what was supposed to happen to Draco. The whole time he was he couldn't take his eyes off of him. "They say if he doesn't wake up in a week then, then he's not ...," Harry took a sigh "... Then he's not going to wake up."

Ron sat next to Harry and put his arm around him, "Cheer up mate it's not the end of the world yet. You still have four days, ninety-six hours if that helps."  
..H..D..

With only twelve hours before the end of the week, Harry grew worried for Draco. He still hadn't woken up and time was running short. Harry had been looking after their daughter whilst he stayed there, She even got to stay in the ward with him as so he didn't have to leave Draco. To Harry's surprise he turned around to see Blaise walk through the door and into the ward.

"Get out Blaise you're not welcome." Blaise stopped and watched as Harry made his way towards him. "With all respect Harry I didn't know you was going to sleep with him, when I told you to put the potion in his cup." "Yes but I did because I was drunk, and now look at him. Look at what you did to him Blaise, now get out."

Blaise looked behind Harry and saw the baby and Draco both fast asleep. "What's wrong with him?" Harry punched him in the gut, "He only has eighteen hours to wake up or he will never wake up again that's what. Something was wrong with him when he was giving birth and now he's the first male mother to not wake up after five or six days."

..H..D..

Harry knew the time was close now his digital watch read -[6:00]- there was only an hour left. Harry, Ron and Hormone sat down and waited. Harry looked at his watch -[6:45]- he got up out of his seat and turned to leave. "Harry! ..." "I know, sit and wait but nothings happening. I want to go home." Harry stared at the floor as teers spilled from his eyes. "Are you sure about that."

"I'm sure Ronald." Ron looked at Hormone and smiled, "That wasn't me."

Harry slowly turned around and hope shot back into him like a rocket, there was Draco smiling at him. Harry ran up to the bed and hugged him, being gentle enouth not to hurt him. "Hay Harry. What happened?" Harry explained what happened to him after he gave birth. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her." Draco pulled the same face as Harry did when the nurse said 'her'.

Draco soon understood as he turned and watch Harry take a tiny pink blob wrapped in a pink cotton blanket out of the crib. "You have to sit up if you want to hold her." Draco very slowly hoisted himself up into a sitting position and Harry instructed "cradle your arms like this." Harry placed the small baby in Draco's arms and watched as Draco marveled over her.

"This beautiful child came from you?" Draco joked "Yes can't you see the resemblance!" Harry laughed as he framed his face. Harry leaned in on Draco and they had their first kiss since nine months ago. "We still have to name her." Draco thought and then finally said "Libra. Malfoys have a thing for naming their children after star constellations. Lucius, Draco and now Libra." Harry smiled. "Fine but I'm picking her middle name. What about..., Rose?" Draco smiled looking down at his daughter, "Libra Rose, maybe..., Malfoy." Harry looked at him puzzling "but, I'm not a Malfoy!"  
"Not yet. If that's OK with you." Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Are you proposing to me?"  
"Yes I do believe I am."  
"Then yes. I will marry you Dray."  
The two of them watched Harry's watch turn -[7:00]- and then Draco said "I could have been dead by now, but instead I'm alive, holding my beautiful daughter. Libra Rose Malfoy."

The End 


End file.
